


A walk in the woods

by ibcrian



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:49:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibcrian/pseuds/ibcrian
Summary: A month after the events of Ant-Man and The Wasp, Hope decides to leave her pride aside and visit Scott. Both had too many things left to be said, turning everything into a meaningful and unexpected date.





	A walk in the woods

**Author's Note:**

> One-shot dedicated to my fav ship of the MCU! Honestly, they are SO underrated and I'm currently obsessed with them. I had this idea in mind for months but it wasn't until now when I felt confident enough to share. Endgame is next week and I can't wait!!
> 
> Since English is not my first language, I apologize if there's some mistakes I might haven't notice. It took me hours of work translating but anything for them. I hope you like it! 💕 
> 
> Please let me know what you think!!

It was nine in the morning on a normal Saturday in San Francisco. The warmth outside hinted the close end of spring. Hope Van Dyne was up since 6:00 am. She should have rested for longer, but that never fits in her plans. During all that time, she had been working out in the training room at her parents’ house. The punching bag still endured the deadly hit of her fists. That ritual helped her herself from her thoughts, but lately it didn’t seem to help. A month had passed since Hank had brought Janet from the quantum realm, but still felt like yesterday. Hope used her gloves to stop the punching bag from moving and looked down smiling. _Good job_.

The past two years have been frenetic, working with her father hand to hand until both felt too exhausted to continue. They were so satisfied knowing that thousands of hours weren’t invested in vain. With Janet at home, their routine changed drastically. Now the Victorian house was a proper place to call home.

For Hope, dealing with her mother’s lost was the most painful thing she had to deal with. However, it wasn’t the only case she had in her life. When that thought popped up in her mind, Hope’s demeanor changed drastically. The drops of sweat were dripping from her forehead. While she was removing them with her gloves, she heard a voice.

“That’s dedication. Good morning…”

Hope turned back with her lips pressed. For a moment, she looked like a child after breaking a lamp. “Oh hey… Did I wake you up? I tried to be as silent as I could.” She asked worried.

“It’s okay, you didn’t.”  Janet chuckled and came at her offering her a towel. “Believe it or not… I only sleep around three hours since I came back”

Hope arched her brows after drying her face and arms. She examined her mother, there wasn’t a single trace of exhaustion in her face.

“How is that possible?”

“Saving energy for thirty years makes it unnecessary, I guess.”

Her daughter laughed.

“Oh yeah? And what do you do the meantime if I may ask?”

For the first time in decades she saw her mother blush.

“I just see your father sleep” Janet confessed. “After all this time, I realize all the things I’ve missed and how much I needed him”

Hope nodded and looked away, taking her gloves off.  That made her reconsider certain things.

“I understand, Mom. I think you’re doing the right thing”

“You should do the same, Hope.”

She glanced at her mother right after hearing her name. Both perfectly knew the person implied. Since the mission was over both haven’t talked again. She imagined Scott was busy, spending more time with Cassie. It was fair enough, now his sentence was over. But these two wild days had meant something else. An approach. The anguished moment at the dock was still running through her mind. She could feel her tension when she removed his helmet to know if he was alive. She preferred to avoid the conversation.

“Today I’ll shower and go to my apartment later. I’ve been here for a month, Mom. I should clean it since we are not under arrest warrant. Anyone would think it’s Spiderman’s flat and not Wasp’s.” Hope kissed her mother’s forehead. “In case you need anything, just message me.”

Janet observed her leaving the room and grinned.

“Hope… You might haven’t seen me for a while, but I know for sure when my daughter lies”.

She kept on walking through the corridor, pretending not to have heard her. Hope felt so divided. _Well, Dad is much worse at that._

She unmade her ponytail on the go.

Hope shivered with the contact of cold water against her collar bone, sliding to the rest of her body. The woman tried to place her mind in silence for a few seconds. She failed once again. The idea of visiting Scott wasn’t new at all. Hope already thought about it the day after finding her mother. However, it was specially in the past two weeks when that thought really haunted her.

She was waiting for a call, or at least a message. That brought her back to the time when she didn’t know anything about Scott, until she saw him on the news. His full name displayed on the headline. Hope shook her head in denial and ran the tap. Water’s intensity increased as much as her pain. She tried to relax, water drops spilling now on her long hair.

Just like her mother still saved quantic energy, Hope still saved too much pride. Her fist hit the wall decorated in white and blue tiles. She couldn’t tell what it hurt her more: her rage or her heart sinking.

“It wasn’t fair. Nothing of it.” She muttered to herself. Hope knew everything wasn’t Scott’s fault. Even if she heard his apologies, it wasn’t enough.

She picked a compression shirt and her leggings. The kind of clothes to stay at home comfortable or to start a new mission. She stepped in her room to look finally for her backpack and to place all the necessary stuff inside. When her hand reached the doorknob, her father called her flatly. Her locks of wavy hair moved with grace as she walked closer to him.

“Good morning, I have to go now.” She stated, tapping his shoulder.

Hank examined her for a while with a skeptical look. That was his trademark, a gesture she had inherited. Somehow it wasn’t necessary to ask where his daughter was going. She could tell by the bright of her eyes. Impossible at it might seems, Hank understood her better than anyone. Her daughter didn’t feel comfortable talking openly about herself, just like him. He’d hide that smile and dribble the important question if he were her as well.

“Take Mom to a nice place to eat, I’m sure she would love it.” Hope winked at him and opened the door.

 _I knew it_ . He nodded and rolled his eyes, gesturing with his hand to leave without much enthusiasm. When the door was closed, his demeanor changed. Now a broad smile was showing. Even if he loved his daughter’s idea, it was a question of pride. Now it was totally _his_.

Her dark grey Hyundai Santa Fe was parked a few meters away from her parents’ house. She put on her seat belt and looked for a while at the size lever before she started the engine. Once Hope was a few blocks away, she shrank the vehicle and stopped under a moving truck. She made sure no one would notice her: the workers were busy carrying a huge cupboard inside. The backpack located on the passenger seat was unzipped. She took her suit, ready to dress up right there. She loved the leathery texture of her suit and how light it was. With a confident smile, the Wasp followed her way. In fact, she could be blindfolded and still follow the route by heart.

Her car was only four kilometers away from his house or half-prison for the past two years. Once she stopped the small car, she got out and went to her normal size again. She squatted and picked it up, placing the vehicle inside her backpack. Hope shrank again in a tenth of second. It was a relief knowing no one else was watching. She flew straight to the first floor. The sound of her wings flapping was music to her ears. The Wasp landed on the balcony without problems. The window was left half-open, nothing that would impress her. Now that all the difficult part was done, she had only to step in. However, something made her stop.

Not even when she had felt the worst, she had attempted to see him. She had done this once, but just to kidnap him after his strange dream. _Hope, wh-…what are you doing?_ With a frustrated look, she shook her head in denial. She knew that wasn’t right. The tiny woman lowered her visor to catch more air and think with clarity. A few eternal seconds came by as she keeps looking through the window. It was almost ten and Scott was still on his sleep as usual. Both needed a long, serious conversation besides the little talk they had during the mission. Despite the hints about her situation, they were clearly an understatement.

The yellow visor turned to its normal position. It was time to leave. Her feet were on the edge of the window. Hope wasn’t sure if it was because of her size or her tension, but the height really impressed her. She closed her eyes and tried to control her heartbeats. On her way to get some impulse, she could hear her name.

 _Scott?_ She turned back in shock. The tiny woman stepped in carefully, wondering if he had really seen her. Nevertheless, he was still in bed, his naked torso was only covered with the sheet and his right hand was holding the pillow. To her surprise, she noticed his grip tightening more and more like the rest of his body.

Hope decided to approach him, posing herself on the pillow for a better close-up view. Scott’s expression was full of fear, it really worried her. For a second, she thought she should wake him up but that would scare him even more… What kind of excuse could she give it to him? Hope decided just to watch him. After some time, he looked more relaxed. Her lips curved inside the helmet without noticing. The worst seemed to be over.

For months, Scott was the first thing she saw in the morning. Even if it wasn’t easy at first, she got used to it sooner than expected. But reality wasn’t sometimes so _aesthetically pleasing_. His loud snores always got her on her nerves. She could nudge or throw a pillow at him and he would still go on. However, her new perspective made Hope rekindle everything in a different way. The woman took her time to examine his face. From his sharp jaw ending in that prominent chin to his locks of hair, completely messy. She always liked the shape of his nose and his expressive brows. What she loved the most was hidden under his heavy eyelids.

 _… It’s been so long_.

Unintentionally, she was emulating her mother.

“Cassie…” Scott mumbled. A broad smile showed up in his face. Her curiosity started to pique as memories started to pop up. She remembered the panic erupting when Scott introduced her for the very first time. The last thing she wanted was to cause a bad impression. Understanding children seemed impossible for her since she stopped to be one of them. To her surprise, she had never seen such an exceptional girl: witty, curious, kind and mature for her age. Her personality made everything so easy.

Sadness flooded her when one memory hit her. She suddenly tore her eyes out of Scott. A brooding expression was now showing.

_The Langs were on her apartment. Scott was running into circles in the living room. Cassie and Hope didn’t want to bother while he was talking about work. Instead, both were in the kitchen, admiring the sealed paper bag spinning inside the microwave, inflating for seconds. The smell of popcorn filled all the room. She didn’t notice the girl had been contemplating her for some seconds._

_“Hope…” She said shyly._

_“Yeah?” Hope replied. The fact Cassie was talking in a lower voice impressed her. She grinned at her confidently to make the kid feel more comfortable._

_“Do you love my dad?”_

_The question left her dumbstruck. Hope avoided visual contact for a second. She didn’t want to expose all her panic and confusion. The awkward silence was interrupted thanks to the microwave timer. Trying to come up with an answer, Hope stroked the kid’s hair and put the floral hairband on point._

_“Oh girl! How come that question?” She asks with a half-smile._

_The look Cassie gave at her was so sincere that impressed her._

_“I just need to know”_

_Her eyebrows raised instantly in shock._ _“Wow…Right to the point…” She thought. Hope nodded at her response and sat on the counter. She tapped the shiny marble surface, inviting her to sit next to her. The kid followed her without hesitation. Hope could see Cassie’s curiosity burning inside her, crystal clear. Briefly, she glanced at Scott out of the corner of her eye. He was gesturing with his hands with enthusiasm. Knowing he was still focused on other things, Hope glanced back at his daughter. She reached Cassie’s ear, covering her mouth with her hand._

_“Do you know how to keep a secret?” Hope whispered._

_In the twinkling of an eye, the girl nodded with extreme conviction. “Sure” She answered in low voice._

_“Well, you probably won’t believe me but… I can be very shy at times, Cassie. Really, really shy. It’s hard for me to talk about feelings but since I met your dad, I’m working on it. And of course, I love him…but I just… haven’t told him yet. I just need some time, that’s all.”_

_Words just slid without much effort. That was her in a nutshell. Cunning and fierce on the outside, soft on the inside. Scott was breaking all these walls she had built. Talking about feelings was one of her biggest insecurities, and yet there she was, confessing everything to a little girl._

_Cassie remained silent, checking Hope’s gaze for a second. She beamed knowing she was speaking the truth. In a swift motion, she held the woman tightly._

_“That makes me so happy! I’m sure you will tell him sooner or later” The girl whispered._

_That comment moved her. She placed a hand on Cassie’s back and closed her eyes for a while._

_“I’m glad. I am too” She chuckled._

_Everything just came naturally, making her so relieved and proud. When the hug finished both looked at each other for a while. The girl noticed how the cheeks of her father’s girlfriend turned red. Her dimples were showing. Both giggled until they looked up and found Scott, with a faked frown and arms akimbo._

_“What’s going on here?”_

_“Nothing!” The girl replied instantly, ready to take the popcorn out from the microwave first. “We need a bowl!”_

_Scott reached one for her and glanced at his girlfriend with a broad smile. Hope spotted the girl opening the bag behind her father. Cassie secretly winked at her. She knew she would keep it secret. Everything was now on her hands._

Their conversation took place four days before Scott’s arrest in Germany. Hope still wondered what would have happened if she’d had the courage to have reveal it. Perhaps Scott would have told his plans with Captain America… Would she have fight next to him? Her guard lowered, missing the unexpected.

“No!” He shouted. His arm collided against her body and the tiny version of herself was shot out of the pillow. With the strength of a person of 1,70m, Hope accidentally threw the lamp off and the bedside table rocked with the impact as well.

The thunderous noise made his eyes open wide. He staggers back in surprise. The next thing he could see was Hope on real size, laying over the parquet flooring of his bedroom.

“Hope??!” His voice was shaky but his reaction quick. He got up from bed to aid her, kneeling next. “Are you okay?” Scott asked holding her arm.

With the hit, the button was activated unintentionally, bringing her back to her original size. Hope was trembling and he could notice. Now it was time to remove her helmet. The woman didn’t say a word. Instead she made a gesture with her hand to indicate she could handle herself. She took a big gasp of air and stood up. Now she was in front of him, without an excuse to explain her presence.

In astonishment, Scott smiled. He removed the cold drops of sweat from his temples and exhaled relieved. “I’m glad to see you again” He confessed.

He didn’t know how to act after all they’ve gone through. What if he did something that could bother her? His hands doubted clumsily until he hugged her. Fear invaded her, but she was glad for his decision. She buried her face in his chest and wished her heart wasn’t racing so fast compared to his. She relaxed a bit while it lasted. Even if she tried hard to hide it, Scott could sense her tension.

When both spaced out, Scott looked at himself, noticing only slept with his pajama pants but he didn’t care much. He sat on the edge of the bed and tilt his head, inviting her to sit next to him. “How are you guys? It feels like three months have passed instead of one”. To her relief, he was a master at breaking the ice.

Hope smiled slightly as she sat down. “We’re great… My mother is still adapting, catching up much faster than expected. She’s updated in history and it’s not taking her much to do it in technology.” There was a small pause. “My father looks now like a different man… All the time he has invested had its reward and now he’s so happy. It’s strange to me, but I’m so glad for him. Still grumpy and proud at times, though” She shrugged.

Scott chuckled, averting his gaze for a while. “Yeah, I bet so.” Everything in these thirty days was happening just as he had imagined. He looked intensely at her beautiful eyes, the ones he used to get lost and still do it. “But you haven’t told me the most important part…” He hinted with a smirk. His tone was tender and confidential. The last thing Scott wanted was to make her feel awkward.

That made her heart rush anyway.

“I… I had to do a couple of things on here and thought you would be awake… Didn’t mean to scare you, of course”

The embarrassing situation made him chuckle. “No Hope… I was asking you how you’re feeling after finding your mother” A mocking smile showed up. “It’s not the first time you watch me out sleeping”.

 _Shit, I shouldn’t have said that! Now I look so dumb_. The tone of her cheek was now scarlet. “True” She tittered. Her dimples were showing gracefully.  For a moment, she questioned what was left of that woman: that CEO, full resentment and cold as ice who was typing on her phone. That side of hers smoothened as the bond between them grew stronger. She was grateful for that and yet never confessed it.

Scott was really enjoying the unusual situation. He missed her so much. He wanted to respect her space, catching up with her mother in a place that she could call and _mean_ home. Her happiness was more than enough for him.

“I’m fine, Scott… I’ve never felt so good. When you miss someone and you have so much time to think, fight, and then comes back… You value everything even more”

“Tell me about it! Not under the same circumstances, though.” Hope knew by heart their short talk in the lab, when he admitted how Cassie was his biggest support to cope up with his time in prison.

“I know… I guess you’ve got time to see her” She pointed at his ankle, now without the tracker.  Scott’s broad smile said all. Now that the sentence was over, his remorse was fading away. “I’ve tried to go out with her almost every day. To the park, to the cinema, anywhere she wanted.” Scott paused and stroked his right eyebrow with the thumb.

“What’s wrong?”

He drummed his fingers over the mattress nervously and looked at her in the eyes. “Nothing, she asked a lot about you. Well… It’s normal, you know… You don’t see your father on the news every day, growing up meters and meters until he faints and sinks. She knew you and Hank were involved.”

Her face seemed to lighten up. Even if she wasn’t looking at Scott, he could feel his gaze. “I adore her” She admitted. Silence made its appearance for a short time. “By the way… Where is she now?”

“L.A.! Paxton and Maggie had organized a trip for this weekend. She was willing to go, I wanted to take her for her birthday… but I guess they beat me to it.” His tongue clicked in resignation. His shoulders shrugged in such an exaggerated way that made her laugh. Scott got up from bed, taking the shirt he had left on the chair the day before. Hope couldn’t avoid contemplating him shortly as he dressed up. He noticed her but didn’t say anything. He folded his arm in a comical way once he was done.

“I know it’s super late for you and all of that, but I should get something to eat. Do you want to stay? I’ll make pancakes for both!” He offered with his boyish smile.

That was what she wanted to hear.

“Scott… Do you know how many calories these have?” Her eyebrow arched, giving him a skeptical look.

“Who cares? I’m sure you’ve been training for two hours straight as usual. But it’s ok, I think there’s soybean milk in the fridge”. He made a gesture with his hand, underestimating his second offer. “You know, I have an inborn talent for pancakes”

She stood up and approached him, her arms folded as well. However, her expression wasn’t comical at all. “Yeah, like that day you almost end up burning my kitchen.”

“I’ve had time to improve!” He whined, placing a hand on his chest, jaunt and proud. “Okay, make yourself comfortable. I don’t want to think what your father will do to me if you stain your suit.”

The sound of wood cracking could be heard in every single room of the house. Excited like a child, Scott ran downstairs, heading to the kitchen. Hope realized she didn’t give him a clear answer. She shook her head as she unzipped her suit. His natural charm always made her heart melt. _I guess it was more than evident._

When she showed up, she caught him dancing _Should I stay or should I go_. Hope laid on the door frame and rolled her eyes. Scott Lang was a spectacle whenever he went. Her dish was waiting for her, with the milk carton next to it.

Hope moved the chair lazily to sit first. She observed Scott from the corner of her eye while the smell of pancakes was flooding the kitchen. _Hell yes, he has improved._

There wasn’t much conversation, from time to time he hummed some pop songs as he moved the spoon into his cup of coffee. Scott tried hard not to be wrapped up in her captivating looks. His hand was resting on the table, close to her. He knew he would have squeezed hers in a different situation. However, he didn’t want to force things. He couldn’t waste this chance, not when it was her idea to came there.

The talk about Germany in the van, the kiss at the dock and Janet’s rescue have meant something… He had been mulling over all these things for weeks. His frustration increased when he had no clue of how to give the next step. _How much time do I have left before she leaves?_ He bounced his legs at the beat of the music, hiding well his insecurities.

Ironically, both were playing the same game so well.

“I’ve underestimated you” She confessed as she headed a napkin for herself. Pride was shining on his eyes, spotting the empty dish.

“Are you busy today?” He blurted to his amazement.

Hope locked his lower lip with her teeth unconsciously and denied with her head. She knew what it was coming. Scott noticed the small detail. He couldn’t avoid smiling. _Well… I’ll have to take the risk._

“Good, because… I’m thinking we could catch up and do something different”

“Sounds great”

The response was so fast. His demeanor said it all.

“Hey, you know that…” He soothed worried.

“The last thing you want is to make me feel forced to do it” She completed, interrupting him.

“Exactly” He averted his gaze, guilt flooding him again. “I want to talk with you, with ease… It doesn’t need to be today”

He could hear Hope gasp. The next thing he felt was the touch of her fingers, holding his wrist.

“I don’t feel so bad knowing I’m not the only one scared”. She admitted. Her honesty left him perplex. _Did she say scared?_ Both keep visual contact for a few seconds. She dedicated him a half-smile.

Now their cards were shown.

“You couldn’t have summed it up better”.

Scott got up to wash the dishes. It was time for spontaneity to shine again. He needed to think on a quiet place, different from where they’d been before… Hope was still sitting, she crossed her legs and took her phone. Checking her phone constantly was a vice she was trying to get rid of. A notification from her mother came in:

 _Hi Jellybean! Talking with Scott was the right thing to do. Dad hasn’t said anything, I bet he thinks the same though. Oh, and he warns you to be careful with the suit! You know how he is. Take care and have fun!_ A march of emojis escorted the message.

Hope chuckled. She wondered if her quantic powers would make Janet read her mind or if it was just experience. The typing sound was activated, her fingers wrote the answer in a tenth of second. _“Thanks Mom, I’ll be fine.”_ There was nothing to feel ashamed of.

She felt she did the right thing too.

Scott finished cleaning the dishes and turned around. “Are you up to a walk in the woods? Last time you went there it was quite… accidental…Because of Luis’s fault! This time no one is going to arrest you. You have my word”. He stammered.

Her eyes rolled after his answer. “I’d expect anything from you. I hope you know where we’re going. You know I’m more of an urban girl.”

Scott decided to go along with her. “You sure? You look like a pretty elf. You only need pointy ears and maybe…bow and arrows?”

Hope glared at him. _God, he’s so ridiculous I swear._

“It’s ok, it’s ok…” Scott put his arms up, excusing himself. “I know the route. I once went with Cassie. Please, let me prepare everything. We can even camp there if you want.”

Hope smirked, quite impressed at his offer. _So, camping… Such a good strategy._

“What?” Scott asked innocently.

She stood up and stretched out her arms. “I’ll have to go while you prepare everything. I don’t have proper clothes”.

Scott scratched the back of her neck and slid his finger over hem of shirt, looking away. “I don’t think you have to… Come with me”

She followed his steps, entering in his bedroom again. He opened the wardrobe and her confusion suddenly vanished.

“I’ve saved these… thinking one day you might want them back” Scott admitted, lowkey blushing.

That gesture melted her. She couldn’t believe half of his wardrobe were her clothes, saved there for three years. Hope got closer, checking some of her old executive suits when black was her main color. She realized how much her style had change. During the time building the tunnel with Hank, those outfits weren’t the best choice. Probably the style changed along with her personality. She was still awestruck.

She found a thick jacket she used to wear when both went out for running, or rather, when she _forced_ him to go with her. She placed her hand on his shoulder and looked at him with affection. “Thank you, Scott”

“All yours” He grinned.

They faced at each other for an instant. The space between them was short. Like that time at Cassie’s school, Hope felt again the same impulse to kiss him. Her bright green eyes sparkled, feeling butterflies in her stomach. She gasped and looked down, handling her emotions. They needed to talk first.

Scott organized everything the fastest way possible, lighter, water bottles, lanterns, water bottles, a tent, two sleeping bags he bought for Cassie and him and food amongst other things. She was waited impatiently in the hall after he had forgotten something again. He didn’t explain her what, not that she cared. Hope just wanted to get out and take the wheel.

***     *     *     *     ***

The trip went by as expected. Scott was the copilot, guiding her all the time. His playlist of hits from the 80s was on to her misfortune. She wondered how it’d be a long road trip with him like. For forty minutes straight he didn’t stop singing, his inner child showing again.

“Ready to go, princess” She taunted, opening her door.

A gentle breeze caressed their faces. The air was fresh and healthy the air compared to San Francisco. They didn’t bother to take the heavy things out of the trunk. Hope shrank her Hyundai and placed it on her pocket.

“I hope you don’t lose the car, or we’ll be screwed”. Scott warned.

Hope huffed. “Trust me, the last thing I want is to get lost on a forest with you”. She replied flatly, following his way.

“Doesn’t sound so bad to me” Scott muttered to himself, keeping his look straight on the path. This time his voice wasn’t low enough. The comment made her smile.

The rows of trees continued their way endlessly. She looked up, amazed by their extreme height. The views were mesmerizing. Everything was so quiet, to the point that only the sound of their steps and the birds were the only thing they could heard. To her surprise, Scott seemed to be extremely sure of where they were going. Using the sun’s position as reference during most of the way, both walked for three hours. There wasn’t much talk, they just enjoyed each other’s company. Surrounded by nature, all worries seemed to vanish. They didn’t overthink much about their upcoming talk, knowing it would happen at its right time. On the way they had to face some problems. The mud made him slip, leaving his trousers dirty and Hope stepped on a wasp’s nest.

“The Wasp attacked by wasps. What would your parents think of you?” He joked, calming the swollen ankle with water.

“Shut up, Scott! I swear I’m going to lose my shit if you keep reminding me!!”. She snapped. Reluctantly, she knew he would tell that anecdote whenever he had the occasion.

However, the sky turned cloudy. Cautious to divert, Scott stopped to get an old compass from his pocket. There was an inscription in its case. Hope snorted when she read it.

“Boy scouts of Sacramento?” She asked incredulous.

“Well… We all have a dark past. You learned martial arts, I just liked nature and building LEGOs”

She found that cute. “You know mine by heart while I just know your parents from pictures.”

However, he didn’t hear her. His mind was in another dimension, calculating their position.  He pointed with his arm at some dense bushes, the sound of water could be heard. Scott continued his way until they spotted the course of the small river.

“Bingo!” He said enthusiastically.

Hope opened her mouth to say it would’ve been easier if they checked the broadband coverage on the phone and look everything up with Google Maps’ satellite. Instead, she let his satisfaction flow inside him. It suited him.  

After some minutes walking, Hope decided to break the ice.

“Scott… May I ask you something?”

“Seems like you would do it anyways” He shrugged.

“Well…I was curious to know what you were dreaming before I woke you up”

He gulped. He didn’t want to talk about. “It’s quite crazy. You were fighting along with Ghost and there were dozens of aliens… Like the ones who appeared in New York a few years ago. They wanted to take Cassie and some young adults, I had to come in the ship. You insisted on staying outside to gain more time. Then I heard you cry out through the earpiece… You got shot…”

She nodded. The story made sense with what she had heard.

“I rescued Cassie and the rest of people. I was holding her arm when a flash of light invaded everything…”

Hope noticed how Scott’s jaw was more and more tense, his teeth grinding. “Some people just faded away, turning into dust. It didn’t really have a sense, just random people. I held you but you vanished too. Then I hit you with my arm and when I opened my eyes you were on the floor”.

Scott stopped. She approached him with a comprehensive look.

“It was everything so… vivid… As much as the vision I had with your mother, Hope”. He confessed.  

“Even if it was so real, is still a nightmare. It doesn’t really need to mean anything.” Her voice was calming and tender. She fixed her eyes on his.

“Yeah, it was. But my fear is to lose you, lose Cassie… Lose everything and not being able to bring it back”

That sentence seemed to echo throughout the entire forest. He eased just after saying it. Hope reached out to lift his chin so she could lock gazes with him. A few centimeters were away from each other. “I thought the same thing when you sank in the sea”. The warmth in her voice showed all her honesty. Scott’s breath held back just like hers. This time Hope decided to leap into the void, closing her eyes and leaning in.

The touch of her lips was soft as usual, bringing him back to so many memories. That kiss was soft and meaningful. Scott cupped her cheeks with his hand, enjoying every single second of it. Their lips lingered for a while and both remained close. “I thought I ran out of time, Scott” She breathed. When Hope opened her eyes again, she didn’t expect to find his partner’s hazel orbs filled with tears. Scott pressed his lips, trying to overcome his emotions. He knew he wouldn’t hold them for much longer.

“I’m sorry about Germany. I know… I have said it so many times. I thought I could handle everything. I tried to support a cause I considered fair. I tried to do something remarkable, be something more than an ex-convict inside a suit that it’s not even mine”. Scott sighed. “And with that, I dragged you all to the same problem… I’m sorry for all you and your father had to go through”. A tear slid from his cheek, and he looked away. “During all this time, I’ve tried to call you to apologize but always hung up. I was afraid, terrified of not getting an answer. Until I thought that dream was important.”

Hope removed his tear with the thumb and took a deep breath. During these two years, she kept everything for herself. Both knew they should go through this bitter moment together. It was necessary.

Her expression turned dark and tense. “Scott, don’t blame yourself for that.” Hope ran her fingers through the locks of hair on top of her forehead, trying to find the words. “Even if you had called me, both know I wouldn’t have answered because of my pride… My goddamn pride.” She admitted, managing a bitter smile.

And she was right. Hank only answered his called because their interaction with the quantic realm had just happened. It wasn’t her. Her worst trait had deprived her from so many things, before and after Scott stole her father’s suit. Scott had broken almost all the walls she had built after losing her mother, but her pride remained relentless without exception. Even towards the person she loved the most. That truth has tormented her during all this time.

Scott observed her, still irradiating some guilt. “I can imagine…” His voice was shaky. “I can imagine how you’ve felt”.

Hope chuckled sarcastically, almost for instinct. That paralyzed Scott. He prepared himself for a slashing sentence, one that would end everything. Instead, her answer was different.

“No Scott, you can’t… Because when you left, I had so many things left to say. That’s not your fault.”

Her heart twitched, letting all the pain devour her inside. Scott’s mind was spinning, wondering what she meant with that. Hope’s tears were about to erupt, she looked away and retook their direction.

Scott saw her walking away and followed her, trying to calm himself down too. “The last thing I wanted bringing you here is to see you cry.”

Hope stopped, placing her hands on her hips. Scott could see her moving silhouette, her lungs filled now with air. “Spoiling dates is my natural talent, you know…” She sighed. Scott noticed she had restrained all her feelings when she turned back. A grim smile was only showing.

When Scott saw her expression, he quickly understood she was still up to talk about everything, but they needed a small break. He stepped closer to her, his arms wrapping her waist with care. Only when he noticed she was comfortable with that, he placed a kiss on her shoulder. “Who says you spoiled anything?” He whispered.

Looking up, he noticed her lips curving a bit. Scott could always bring back her soft side, no matter how rough things could be.  This time she wasn’t going to contradict him. He pressed soft kisses from her neck to her jawline, until he reached her lower lip, locking it with his smoothly. That made their skins crawl. They continued kissing until something interrupted them. The sound of a thunder. Both looked up at the sky. It was cloudy, but they didn’t expect rain at all.

“That was close”.

A few seconds later a another one echoed louder.

“Now what?” Hope said.

Scott looked around quite disappointed until he discerned something that caught his attention. His eyebrows arched and he smiled proudly. “See that cove? It’s not so far away. We could go with your car if it wasn’t too risky.” He was right. The terrain was rough and with the soil wet, things could get worse. “If we rush maybe we could get there before we get soaked, pick up some firewood, lit a bonfire and camp there.”

Hope nodded, making her car bigger just to take all their things out of the trunk and shrank it again. Wind made its appearance, pushing the clouds with ease on its way. They made it on time to leave their backpacks and the tent there. However, the rain surprised them when they were picking some branches. Both came back to the cove with their backs and hair soaked. They leaned all their way to avoid the wood from getting wet. Scott took the lighter from her backpack and built a fire using some punk.

Hope smirked once the bonfire was a success. “You bring a lighter with yourself? What kind of scout are you? I could do that too!” She mocked.

Scott flashed his boyish smile looking at her hair, now frizzy and messy. He removed a lock from his forehead. “I’m sorry, I should have brought a hairdryer too” He teased, following their typical banter. Hope rolled her eyes and giggled.

_Her laugh is going to be the end of me._

“I must look terrible. I can’t care less, though”. She handed a sandwich to Scott and kept searching inside the backpack. Hope couldn’t see his wide grin. Scott couldn’t tell what it was, but there was something that made her look more beautiful than usual.

“Scott, you should’ve brought marshmallows! What's the point of a bonfire, then?” She seethed after checking everything inside.

“Do you know how many calories these have?” He copied her.

Scott was certainly having a ball. She scowled at him and ate her sandwich in silence. _He’s such a dork._

Once they had dinner, Scott took a deck of cards out from his pocket. He had to prove her all his new skills. After one year of practice his repertoire was extensive. Their day together went so fast. Nostalgic vibes were still there.

Scott noticed it was getting darker. When he checked the time on his watch, he showed it to her surprised. Hope smiled and tapped his back to catch his attention, standing up. “I think we should build the tent.” She suggested, handing the bag to him. Scott took the metallic bars out and assembled them on his own. He seemed to have done it a thousand times. Meanwhile, Hope’s frustration increased with every minute. She couldn’t understand the instructions that Scott didn’t need to look at _. I can build a quantic tunnel but not a tent?!?! This is ridiculous!!_

Scott found amusing how she rejected his help constantly. Even if that took them longer, they made it. The tent seemed much bigger than she thought initially. He kissed her cheek and winked at her. “Not so bad, urban girl!” He said comforting her hurt pride. “Well, the last time I went camping I was seven.” She looked down, feeling quite ashamed of herself. There was again that understanding look of his. “I know you’ve missed so many things. If there’s something I can do for you, I will.” His sweet voice made the rest for an unexpected, passionate kiss. It didn’t took him long to reply, his hands were firmly on her waist, bringing her closer. The only things Scott could hear were the snaps of the burning embers and his racing heart. There wasn’t a truce until both were out of breath.

When they pulled away, he expected to find a look full of lust, but the reality shocked him. It was the same look he gave to him in the dock. Scott made the attempt of say something, but she sealed his lips with her index finger.

“Promise me you won’t leave like that again, Scott. I…I’m going to be honest with you on this.” This time she couldn’t control her feelings. Scott held her, letting her bury her face on his chest. “There wasn’t a single day I didn’t torture myself seeing what you were doing through the ants, thinking how things would’ve been if I’d…” Scott felt how the cloth of his sweatshirt tightened now held with her fist. He kissed her forehead, trying to calm her down.

“If you'd done what?” He whispered. Deep inside fear was raising. She lifted her chin, the moving fire was reflected on his face. Hope was right when she mentioned she wasn’t the only one scared. With their gazes fixed, she contemplated his beautiful hazel eyes lovingly. His tension started to mitigate, understanding what was going inside her mind. Their bond was the strongest one they had ever experienced. Besides their differents, both agreed on that.

Scott beamed, making her heart shrank for a moment. Hope cupped her hand on the back of his neck and leaned in slowly. Both knew that kiss would be more special than the rest. It was long and intense, there wasn’t a single trace of doubt even if her hand was shaky.

“I love you, Scott… And I mean it, I really do.” She said eventually, a broad smile showing in her face. Her beautiful dimples appeared again. Scott caressed her temple with his thumb. He had been waiting patiently to hear these words. He knew he could have waited for much longer, his whole life if necessary.

“I love you too. Nothing you don’t know already”. He whispered. He kissed her back, releasing all his guilt out of him. Both did it. The only thing they had left to do was making up for the lost time.  Hope didn’t hesitate to place her arms around his neck. The sparkle in their eyes was more than enough to light the fire. In one swift motion, Scott had hoisted her up into his arms, her legs wrapped around him. When they got inside the tent, Scott placed Hope over the sleeping bag carefully. The fact they were still emotional made them chuckle. Scott kissed her wet cheeks tenderly. With their clothes spread without order on their sides, they refused to separate from one another. Both had a shared feeling that after all this time nothing had changed. Now that there was nothing holding them back, it was time for the wounds to heal.

They were doing things _right_.


End file.
